


Poker Face

by Thehairshirt



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehairshirt/pseuds/Thehairshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Mello are bored of sitting at home all the time playing poker so they decide to go out and have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fan fiction I ever wrote, many a year ago. I thought i'd upload it since I've been re-watching Death Note. Just goes to show I've been nerdy trash for many years and across many fandoms :D

Life should be handled like a good game of poker. Cigarette to one's lips, bourbon on ice close at hand, and both joy and despair hidden behind a mask of nonchalance. Day in, day out, both Matt and Mello wore their poker faces at the polished wooden dining table and otherwise. They held a close unspoken bond, which had kept them together in spirit, even while they were physically apart. Matt loved Mello like a brother, and even though it would practically be incest, he wanted him. However, he would continue to hide behind his impeccable poker face, and silently study Mello for any sign, any small slip, any possible fleeting expression to know how Mello truly felt. He felt himself gazing at Mello across the table, while he took a drag of his cigarette and his mind began to wander from the game at hand. 

“Are you going to raise, or what?”  
Matt snapped back to reality and realised Mello was feeding him the usual smug grin. Matt didn’t let his cool façade slip for a moment however…  
“Fuck off, I’m just thinking. Some people, such as yours truly, have this thing called ‘strategy’” Matt said coolly, as he took a sip of Wild Turkey and peeked at the corner of his cards, deciding what to do next. 

“I think you’re just a dumbass” said Mello, sipping his drink while retaining eye contact with Matt. His eyes had a mischievous glint to them at all times. Sometimes Matt thought maybe they said “I know exactly how you feel, and I’m just toying with you” and at other times “I know how you feel, and keep your eyes off me you little fag.” With Mello, it was nearly impossible to tell. 

Matt glanced at the cards on the table, then back at his own, then back into Mello’s eyes.   
“How very eloquent of you Mello.” He sighed, as he moved a small stack of chips into the centre of the table. 

“Speaking of which, I gotta go piss. I’m taking my cards with me, because frankly I don’t trust that cute innocent face one bit…” Mello said as he got up from his chair at a speed that seemed way too fast for his mind to comprehend right now. He must have had more to drink than he’d initially realised. Of course, being Mello, he remained cool, calm and collected at all times, no matter how fuzzy his mind was feeling at that moment.   
“…Did he just call me cute?” Matt thought to himself, feeling a lump in his throat. The liquor must have been getting to both of their heads.

Mello stumbled into the bathroom and silently swore at himself never to drink heavily while wearing tight leather pants ever again. As he finally relieved himself of the confines of his leather prison and what felt like litres of beer, he glanced at the small, circular mirror on the bathroom wall right next to his head. “Why the fuck does someone put a mirror right there?” he thought, “More importantly, why haven’t I taken it down yet?” He drew a deep sigh and flushed the toilet, kicking the seat down with his rough leather boots. Even though he lived alone, it was a strange habitual thing he felt he had to do, especially when inebriated. 

He passed by Matt in the smoke-filled lounge room and headed straight for the fridge to get more alcohol. What was a good game of poker without the added challenge of alcohol after all? 

As he returned to the dining table, he turned the chair around and straddled it before cracking open his next beer. He glanced over at matt who was tilted back on his chair, legs resting on the table. In the bright neon light, Mello couldn’t see Matt’s eyes for the reflection from his goggles. Mello found his mind wandering… Was Matt looking at him? Or the cards on the table? Matt’s greatest weapon in poker was that his eyes were his giveaway, and his goggles shielded the subtle flickers that only Mello would notice. 

“Took you long enough…” Matt said, his mouth the only part of his body seeming to move at all. Mello ran a gloved hand though thick, straw-coloured hair; unconsciously further exposing the scarred side of his face. He felt his heart drop momentarily, as he spent most of his time worrying about the scar and to him exposing it was a moment of weakness. Most would cringe, or pity Mello’s burn scars, but Matt - he was different. He retained his glassy expression, as though there was absolutely no difference transitioning between his smooth alabaster skin and the pink, scarred tissue that would remain on Mello for the rest of his mortal existence. He wondered why Matt’s expression always remained unchanged. “Are you just playing it cool, Matt? Or does this not disgust you at all? Do you not find me hideous?”

“Jesus Christ, you’re off your tits aren’t you?” Snickered Matt. “You’re just stroking you own hair staring blankly off into space.”  
“I’m just bored, Matt” he said abruptly “I’m bored of gambling for plastic chips, I prefer gambling with my own life.”  
Matt groaned and threw his cards down on the table.  
“Are you suggesting we play Russian Roulette or something you crazy fucker?”  
Mello leaned forward, resting both elbows onto the table. “Oh no, nothing like that. I just need some lust for life, that’s all.”  
Matt felt his heart begin to pound at that word.  
Lust. 

-

Mello often got Matt’s heart pounding, but Matt also had a good poker face. He sat forward in his chair again, butting out his cigarette on the decorative silver ashtray to his right. He casually blew a couple of smoke rings from his last drag and pulled his goggles up onto his head. He quickly downed the rest of his drink before speaking next.

“Are you trying to hint at something? You’re not exactly an open book, you know.”  
Mello lay his arms down on the table and rested his head on them sideways, sharp eyes still piercing through Matt’s own. 

“I’m just bored, we play poker all the time. I need a real adrenaline rush.”   
“Dare I enquire further?” Matt asked himself. Mello was always the more passionate of the two, and Matt had to often bring him down to earth when wild plans surfaced, and he was hardly in the mood to deal with whatever crazy scheme Mello was concocting in his mind. At the same time, he was very curious. Mello was losing a little of his cold, ice-like façade, and Matt was particularly interested to see where this was going. 

“You know I’m right, Matt”  
Matt looked up into Mello’s deep blue eyes “Right about what?”  
“We’re boring.” He said rolling his eyes “Remember when we used to have a little thing called fun?”  
“Well alright then, If my company alone is so unbearably boring, let’s go out then,” Matt said, feeling a dull ache in his chest. He wished that his company alone could satisfy Mello, but Mello was like a strange wild animal, and staying at home was like keeping a tiger in a cage. “Are you sure you haven’t had enough to drink already though?”

Mello chuckled “I’m not after alcohol, I’m after something more exciting. If we’re going out I’m going to need to make a couple of calls…” he muttered, trailing off as he picked up the phone lying on the kitchen bench and began to dial. 

Mello felt excited. Since he was badly burnt Matt didn’t want to do the fun and dangerous things they used to get so much pleasure in. As the phone began to ring, he pondered this for a moment. Matt was his best friend and yet he couldn’t tell whether he was genuinely looking out for Mello or if he was just a wet blanket. Either way, he knew they were both too proud to admit what they really thought about one another.   
“Hey, Mello, long time no see…” said a croaky voice on the other end of the receiver. “You’ll have to speak up man I lost my voice last night. You interested in buying tonight?”  
Mello laughed, “I know it has been a while. And yeah, that’s why I’m calling. You’re still in the business, right?”  
The smoke-strained voice on the other end giggled, “Why of course Mello darling, will you be heading out tonight or shall you be dropping in?”  
“No, we’ll be out tonight…” Mello said, voice trailing off a little as he peeked around the corner to see if Matt was listening in.

Mello was listening in. He didn’t trust Mello to just be calling for a cab for them. “Crazy fucker, what are you up to?” he whispered to himself as Mello waltzed back into the room nonchalantly. 

“Ok, it’ll be a few minutes before the cab gets here… Is that what you’re going to wear out?” Mello frowned, coking his head sideways to look Matt up and down. Matt was in his usual attire, which was fine or every-day wear, but Mello didn’t approve in being seen out at night with the usual striped jumper and furry vest. 

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Matt exclaimed, feeling his cheeks burn a little from both the alcohol and embarrassment. 

“Oh come on we’re going out, let’s dress up!” Mello grinned, grabbing Matt’s arm and pulling him towards his bedroom. “Just borrow something from me, we’re about the same size. We’ve gotta dress for success where we’re going.”  
Matt seemed to feel every nerve that Mello was touching on his arm at that moment. He nodded dumbly; just trying not to think about what he wished Mello was dragging him into the bedroom for. 

“You like to think of me as your little puppy don’t you?” Matt said, as Mello threw open the doors to his closet and began to rifle through his clothes, which was like a wall of ominous blackness to Matt’s eyes. Mello turned back and pulled a face at Matt before getting to work. Occasionally Mello would pull out an item of clothing, hold it up against Matt and scrutinise it for a moment before throwing it on the floor. Each time, Matt felt a little relief; he didn’t exactly have “the look” to pull off some of the outrageous things Mello liked to wear. He flopped back onto Mello’s bed and closed his eyes. His body felt as though it was rocking slowly like he was floating in on an ebbing tide of alcohol. The Wild Turkey was long gone now, and Matt was starting to look forward to going out and drinking some more. He felt some clothes thrown down onto his lap.

“Ok Matt get dressed, the taxi will be here soon!” Mello said with a level of glee that seemed totally out of place for the usual cool, quiet confidence that Mello typically had around him. Matt dreaded what Mello picked out for him, and quietly debated whether he should open his eyes and face the truth at all as Mello skipped out of the room…

Matt let out a sigh of relief. On his lap was a beautiful, well-tailored black suit. No feathers or leather, just an ordinary suit. An item, despite its colour, that seemed so out of place in Mello’s wardrobe. He closed the door and quickly got changed. The suit was tailored to fit Mello’s slender frame and so it fit beautifully even if Matt was a couple of inches shorter than him. He checked himself out in the mirror, extremely pleased with Mello’s garment choice. He quickly stripped his own jeans’ pockets of the bare essentials – his cigarettes and lighter – and put them into the suit pockets before joining Mello in the lounge room. 

Mello was sprawled out on the couch, lazily playing with his keys. He was still wearing his leather pants and boots, but he had changed into a beautiful black silk shirt and another impeccably fitted black suit jacket. Matt laughed to himself, as only someone like Mello could pull off something so disjointed and still look that good. 

Mello looked Matt up and down slowly. He felt his heart skip a beat when he realised just how good Matt looked in that suit. He remained collected though and sat up, pulling his cross necklace out from under the shirt. 

A brief awkward silence that felt like it lasted ten minutes passed before the pair heard the cab outside beeping at them.  
“Looks like our ride’s here, let’s go…” Mello said getting up off the couch and walking to the front door. Matt felt like a puppy as he eagerly followed after him.

“By the way Mello, where are we even going?”  
“It’s a surprise”

“Is that your way of telling me you have no fuckin’ clue?”  
Mello shrugged “Pretty much.” He said as he opened the door to his humble apartment. “I thought we’d go and have a few more drinks before moving on to... wherever, really.”   
Matt felt both excitement and yet nervousness, it had been a long time since he’d seen Mello like this. He felt nostalgic for the years when he and Mello would hit the town together, causing trouble because there was nothing better to do. And he liked it. 

-

 

“First up for tonight’s agenda: more alcohol, and a little something extra too.” Mello thought, quietly satisfied with being able to coax Matt out for the first time in a long time. Not many words were exchanged between them in the taxi, but before long they were at their destination. Neither of the pair were into sleazy, overpriced bars that tried to look ultra-modern. They were generally the hunting grounds for anxious divorcees trying to get a younger man, the type of woman Mello in particular went out of his way to avoid, but also the kind of woman that generally was all over him too.  
Where they would be going first was a more modest place in appearance, but they made a mean cocktail and because of Mello’s “social status”, he and whomever he was with would almost always be treated to a free drink or three.   
After paying for their taxi, the pair walked in through the bar, Mello swaggering with a kind of confidence that made Matt’s heart pound furiously. Mello was very childish, and his feigned confidence at all times was clearly a result of his inferiority complex… and yet, Matt, knowing this, was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

Some time passed as they sat at the bar, Matt chain-smoking and Mello simply enjoying a cocktail and some admiring glances from both male and female patrons of the bar. However, he was keeping a keen eye out for a certain woman with a smoke-kissed voice who had previously promised to meet him there. 

“Something up Mello? You’re pretty distracted right now.” Matt said. Mello was slightly taken aback, for he didn’t realise that Matt could read him so easily. It must have been all the alcohol, because his poker face was starting to fail him.   
Matt was beginning to worry as he began to sober up. He and Mello were just chatting and drinking like they were at Mello’s home, so there must be another reason for the sudden change of venue. 

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere a young woman put her arms around Mello from behind and squeezed his chest while whispering in his ear. Matt only caught a glimpse of her before she was off again – a flash of peroxide blonde cropped hair and purple lipstick. Mello quickly got up and muttered about having to “take care of business” and disappeared off after the woman in the direction of the bathrooms. Matt felt a lump forming in his throat. He didn’t know what Mello and this woman were up to but he could make an educated guess, and he didn’t like it. They were only friends, but it hurt Matt to think of him with anyone else, male or female. 

“Thank god you’re here, I think Matt’s starting to feel a little edgy or something” Mello told the beautiful young woman as soon as they were out of earshot.   
“I know, I know, but I had to put my kid to bed before coming out here” she said, peering up at Mello through fake eyelashes.  
“Is it even ok for you to be out tonight if you’ve got a brat at home?” Mello sneered at her jokingly  
“Yeah my sister’s over looking after him, I’ll probably head right back anyway.” She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him after her into the ladies’ room and into a cubicle.  
She giggled “I don’t think anyone saw us, oh well you’re practically a woman as is. Do you have the money?” She whispered, rummaging through her purse.

She produced a tiny zip lock bag with a large smiley face printed on one side. Inside, four small round pills with Mighty Mouse’s face printed on them. She slipped them into the back of Mello’s pants as he handed her the money. 

“Pity you only have eyes for that guy, I’d kind of like to fuck you right now” she whispered into Mello’s ear “Does he even know you’re buying tonight?”

“I’m flattered, but seriously get your hand out of my pants” Mello said bluntly “And no he doesn’t, not yet. He’s been on edge lately though, I think he’ll enjoy this little pick-me-up.”  
“Yeah sounds like he will” said the woman as she flipped open her phone “Ok love, I’ve gotta go, you should leave here first though because I’m actually allowed to be in here.”  
Mello bid her goodbye as he stealthily left the cubicle and went back out into the bar. 

A rather disgruntled Matt was still sitting at the bar, still smoking, but being harassed by a group of girls clearly too young to be legal. 

“Fuck off you little cunts he’s not interested” Mello growled as he took back his seat next to Matt, who jumped in surprise at his return. 

“What a creep” they heard one of the girls whispering as they walked off “he’s probably his boyfriend or something…”  
Mello grinned at Matt as he ordered another drink from the bar.

“What the fuck was that?” Matt asked him “I’m guessing you got laid and that’s why you’re in such a wonderful mood right now?”

Mello hit Matt on the back of the head in a way that was both playful and painful “You dork, I was buying pills from her, not fucking her.” 

“Ow... You don’t have to be so fucking rough ok?” Matt said “But come on that’s what it looked like. And why the fuck did you buy pills?”

“Because I actually plan to make tonight a lot of fun.” Mello said, sipping on his freshly poured beer nonchalantly.   
Matt rolled his eyes at him “I can’t believe you’re doing this, you might as well go hang out with that pack of giggling teenage girls.”

Mello laughed “So you’re not interested in having a little fun then? Come on we haven’t done them in a long time, and I’m going to take them regardless of whether you are or not.” He said, as he casually slipped one in his mouth and took another sip of beer.

“Crazy fucker, if you’re going to take them don’t do it right here!” Matt yelled at him. He looked around him to see if anyone had heard them, but the music was loud enough to (hopefully) drown out their conversation. 

Mello stuck his tongue out at Matt “I’m just taking aspirin what’s the big deal? Do you have a headache too?”  
Matt looked down at his ashtray which was already filling up quickly with cigarette butts, then back at Mello.  
“Oh ok, but you’re responsible for anything that goes wrong from this point on, ok?”

“That’s the spirit!” Grinned Mello with a healthy dose of sarcasm, as he withdrew a pill and placed it on Matt’s open palm. Matt quickly popped the pill into his mouth and washed it down with some whiskey before he had time to reconsider.

-

It was almost an hour before the pills began to kick in. Just as Matt was silently cursing Mello for buying dud pills (yet again), he realized just how shaky his vision was. Everything seemed brighter, and more beautiful, especially Mello. 

He was like a Botticelli painting in the flesh, golden hair framing his face like a halo. Matt was in awe of his entire being.

Going from the bar to a different club was a blur for both of them. Mello could remember Matt wandering out of the bar while he chased after him, and suddenly they were under coloured lights and throbbing music. They were both dancing and a part of themselves knew how ridiculous they must have looked, but the pull of the lights and music and ecstasy was so much greater. 

Mello’s guard had totally slipped. He could no longer remain cool and nonchalant like he normally did around Matt. Fuck wearing a mask, fuck having an expressionless poker face. Living passionately was way more fun.

The two were laughing and dancing closer and closer, each hoping that the other would make the first move. Matt made a smoking gesture to Mello, who nodded and followed him out into the tiny courtyard, the smoking area of the club. They sat against a brick wall on cold concrete, and Mello snatched a cigarette from Matt’s deck and asked for a lighter, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Matt laughed as he lit the cigarette for him, his heart leaping as Mello’s hands cupped around his to shield the tiny flame from the icy wind. Mello leaned against Matt, resting his head on his shoulder, and never had Matt wanted him so bad. He started stroking Mello’s hair, because it just felt so fucking amazing. 

“Your hair is so –“ Matt begun, but the rest of his sentence was engulfed in a tender kiss. His skin prickled instantly into goosebumps as Mello’s hand stroked the side of his face. Matt felt as though he was living in a dream, the most amazing dream imaginable. He didn’t know whether Mello was just kissing him because he was high or whether it was out of genuine affection, but Matt didn’t care as long as Mello didn’t stop touching him. Matt just let his half cigarette drop to the ground as he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Mello. They kissed slowly and sensually, which Matt didn’t expect from Mello at all, but he didn’t care because it felt amazing. 

Mello was the one to break the kiss, and he pulled back a few inches and gazed into Matt’s eyes in a way that was both unnerving and sexy. 

“I want to finish this cigarette.” Mello said to Matt’s surprise. ‘Of all things why would he say that right now…?’ Matt thought.

“Give me your lighter…” Mello said, putting his hand in one of Matt’s front pockets. “It’s in here somewhere yeah?” he said, giving Matt a cheeky grin as he fondled Matt searching for the apparently elusive lighter.   
Matt moaned softly; he was already hard and wanted Mello right there and now. Mello pushed his lips against Matt’s to stifle his soft moaning and licked his tongue slowly across Matt’s bottom lip. 

While Matt was appreciating Mello’s extremely affectionate touch and his soft kisses, other patrons of the club weren’t nearly as fond. The pair found themselves ejected onto the street before they knew what was happening. 

Matt rubbed his arm and winced “Jesus they don’t have to be so rough… Fuck.”

Mello helped him up and embraced him tightly. Matt kissed his neck softly. “Mello I want you to come back to my place, but I can’t guarantee I’m going to be able to show any self-restraint at all, knowing now how amazing your kisses feel.” He said, voice muffled against Mello’s jacket. 

Mello pulled out of the hug and straightened the tie that Matt had entirely forgotten that he had been wearing this whole time. Without a word he gently placed a single kiss on Matt’s cheek and took him by the hand.

“Come on, let’s get a taxi.”

-

The taxi ride to Matt’s house was oddly quiet. The two simply held hands sitting in the back seat while the taxi seemed to fly though, streetlights seeming distant and strange like fireflies.   
The trip to Matt’s house felt instantaneous, and before he knew it, Matt was struggling with his keys trying to open his door. He felt Mello’s gloved hand rubbing his shoulder as he finally unlocked the door. 

“Sorry about the mess…” groaned Matt habitually as he flicked on the lights. He was trembling with excitement and nerves, and he felt as though his heart was about to burst out of his chest. Mello’s hand slid up and down his arm as Mello began to kiss his neck. Matt closed the front door and grasped Mello’s hand, leading him into the bedroom. He grabbed Mello’s head and kissed him with a level of fierce passion that he had never felt for anyone else as the two climbed onto the bed together. 

“You’re such a good kisser, Matt” Mello whispered between kisses. They slowed their pace down again, hearts pounding with desire as they fed one another their kiss. 

Matt sucked on Mello’s lower lip, lightly brushing his tongue along it, as he started to let his hands caress Mello’s back and along his ribs a little more. Their jackets already discarded, Matt began to pull off Mello’s tie and unbutton his shirt as Mello kicked off his clunky boots. Matt began to run his palms over Mello’s chest and stomach and revelled in the soft moans that escaped Mello’s mouth between kisses. 

Mello suddenly took control, pulling on Matt’s shirt until it ripped off. 

“Mello what the fuck do you -?” Matt began to ask as Mello continued to passionately kiss him.

Mello was quickly making his way down Matt’s neck, stopping momentarily to run his tongue gently over Matt’s nipple, trying to distract Matt from the fact that he was undoing his belt.   
Mello was so fast and aggressive and full of lust that Matt made to attempts to stop him. In fact, he loved every minute of it. 

Mello pushed down matt’s clothing, not even bothering to remove it completely before he grabbed Matt’s throbbing member and slowly licked the tip. Matt moaned and bucked his hips a little on reflex as Mello continued to lick and place teasing kisses all over him. 

“If you’re going to do that at least let me get my pants off properly” Matt gasped softly, wriggling around where he lay.   
Mello conceded and sat up for a moment, watching in amusement and delight as the very blushing Matt took off his own boots, socks, suit pants and underwear. Mello kissed his shoulder softly as he stroked Matt’s thighs. 

They embraced and kissed again, this time Matt undoing Mello’s leather pants and sliding his hand down his stomach to grope him through his underwear. He was relieved to feel that they were equally turned on by one another, and he smiled as he felt Mello’s erection twitching. 

Matt flopped back onto the bed with a sigh of pleasure, unconsciously rubbing his hands over his body. He closed his eyes and waiting momentarily until he felt Mello lie down next to him. He opened his eyes and for the first time really took in Mello’s naked body, slender and lightly toned.

“You look so fucking sexy right now,” Matt groaned as they embraced one another and exchanged a single kiss. He brushed away Mello’s soft blonde hair revealing his scarred face more. Matt leant in again to place a tender kiss on Mello’s scarred cheekbone. 

“I forgot how good it feels, just to feel another person’s body heat…” Mello whispered, with a sense of vulnerability that Matt had never seen before. 

They lay side-by-side and continued to kiss slowly, cherishing every breath, every movement that the other man made. Matt began to rock his hips back and fourth, grinding against Mello.

“Mmm… That feels so good,” Mello gasped as Matt began to kiss and suck at his throat. 

Mello decided that he needed to take control again. He met Matt with a single kiss and began to work his way down Matt’s torso again with his tongue. He knelt on the bed, resting most of his body weight on one elbow while taking hold of Matt’s pulsating member in his hand. He continued from where he had left off before, gently licking Matt over and over, teasing him of what was to come. Mello bit his lip and gave Matt a cheeky grin before taking as much of Matt as he could into his mouth. Matt groaned loudly and stroked Mello’s back and shoulder as he started to move his head up and down slowly.  
Mello closed his mouth tighter, and moved his head faster. 

Giving Matt this kind of pleasure was way better than any sex he’d experienced before. He could feel his own cock twitching in anticipation of Matt returning the favour, as he felt Matt shift his body. Matt took Mello in his hand gently, pumping up and down to the rhythm of Mello’s movements.

Mello moaned with pleasure as he felt Matt beginning to suck his tip, running his tongue under the foreskin a little and flicking it along the slit. 

“Oh fuck Matt, you’re too good at this…” He panted, secretly hating that he was losing total control but partly not caring at all. “Slow down a little… please…” He groaned before attempting to take all of Matt in his mouth at once. Matt shuddered with pleasure, and then began to kiss Mello’s thighs while still pumping him slowly. 

Mello pulled his head away, and turned around to be face to face with Matt once again. He smiled sweetly to his friend, now lover, and they embraced yet again, revelling in the warmth of each other’s bodies.   
“Your real smile is amazing…” Matt whispered, “I’m glad that I got to see it”

Mello kissed his forehead affectionately, wanting to say something but feeling too embarrassed to do so. It was the first genuine happy smile he’d had in a very long time.

They continued to kiss, not caring that they could partly taste themselves on each other’s lips, it only added to the sensuality. As they deepened the kiss, tongues slowly stroking the others’, they began to rock their hips against each other once more.

Mello pulled away from the kiss momentarily to coat his middle finger in saliva, and returned to kiss Matt as he rubbed his wet finger against Matt’s entrance, pushing against it gently but not willing to enter until he got a sign of approval. He didn’t know how Matt was going to respond to it, and felt a little surprised when Matt gently guided his finger inside of him.   
“Matt… Let me know if I’m hurting you, ok?” Mello panted, as Matt sucked on his neck “I don’t want to do anything that you don’t want to.”

Matt groaned as Mello began to gently pump his finger, starting to feel almost impatient wanting Mello inside him right then and there. He reached back and started pushing against Mello’s index finger, signalling Mello to moisten that and push it in too. 

Mello felt as though his whole body burned with desire. He moaned passionately, continuing to grind against Matt, feeling their hot members rub together.

“Matt, do you have any lube?” Mello asked, almost sheepishly. Matt grinned. “In the drawer beside you there, up the top.”  
Mello pulled his fingers out and rolled over to reach over to the small chest of drawers beside the bed. Matt felt a sudden emptiness in his body, but fullness in his heart that he had never felt about anyone else before. 

“Hey Mel, have you ever fucked another guy before?” Matt asked, still grinning and reaching over Mello’s hip to pump him while he was busied finding the lube. 

Mello turned a little to face him “Uh yeah… Why?”

“Oh, I just was curious. For the record I have too…” he said sighing and flopping back down onto his back. “It’s been a long time though.”

Mello closed the small bottle of lube with a snap, and worked it all over his member while his heart pounded so hard he could visibly see it moving in his chest.   
He kissed Matt again briefly, before positioning himself between his legs, kneeling on the bed.

He gently pushed inside, slowly. He looked at Matt, who while in pain chose not to protest. Mello pushed in slowly until he was as deep as possible. He leant down and kissed Matt’s collarbone as he started to slowly rock his hips back and fourth.

“Oh god, you’re so tight Matt…” He gasped, arching up with pleasure. He grasped Matt’s erection with one hand and pumped in time to his thrusts, the pace of which was slowly increasing. Matt moaned with pleasure each time Mello’s tip touched that sensitive spot, and he reached up and pulled Mello’s hair to entice him for an aggressive kiss. Panting, Mello withdrew to give Matt an opportunity to change position. Matt got on his hands and knees and the pair simultaneously moaned as Mello entered him once more. Matt was no longer feeling pain, and he wanted Mello more than ever.

“Fuck me as hard as you can give it to me” he whispered softly. Mello was happy to be obliged. 

He started to thrust as hard as he could, biting his bottom lip until it bled to stop himself from crying out in pleasure. His hand continued to pump Matt, and he was just hoping that his partner was as close as he was.

“Mello… I’m – ah – going to come…” Matt grunted breathlessly. “Ahh… fuck…” he moaned softly, gripping the bed sheets so hard he thought he would tear them into shreds.   
“Oh god Matt, I’m so close too…” Mello said, continuing vigorously despite the fact that his body was dripping with sweat. 

“Don’t stop”

Matt groaned and shuddered with delight as he climaxed. Mello paused momentarily, pumping Matt’s cock slowly as Matt rode out the pleasure of his orgasm. His member twitched as he came as hard as he thought he’d ever come in his life. A second pulse and another little trickle, which Mello let run down onto his hand to bring to his mouth to taste. Mello ran his free hand down matt’s side, resting his weight onto Matt’s body, both of them slick with sweat. 

“Don’t stop now, Mello” Matt panted, turning his head to kiss Mello again “I want you to come too.” 

Mello was already at his limit, and he didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly thrust in and out, gasping softly as he came inside of Matt. “Oh Matt…” 

He slowly moved his hip back and fourth a few more times before withdrawing.

The pair rested back onto the bed, lying in each other’s arms. They exchanged soft kisses for the next hour, without saying a word at all, slowly feeling the MDMA’s effects leave their bodies. 

Matt pulled away, brushing the hair out of Mello’s smiling face. He was glad neither of them had to wear their poker faces around one another anymore. 

“I need a fucking cigarette,” Matt laughed. “Do you want me to get you chocolate while I’m up?”

Mello grinned as he pulled the bed sheets up over his naked body. 

“You know me all too well.”


End file.
